This invention relates to a data transfer mechanism. The invention is particularly, although not exclusively, concerned with a data transfer mechanism for transferring data between relational databases on client and server machines.
Conventional techniques for transferring data between two relational databases require the data first to be read from the source database into a flat file and then to be transferred from the flat file to the target database. However, a problem with this is that this process tends to be slow, and so can take an excessively long time if large amounts of data are involved.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved data transfer mechanism.